


Mascarade.

by dakurlzzer



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Other, Talon - Freeform
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-05
Updated: 2018-05-05
Packaged: 2019-05-02 13:30:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14545770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dakurlzzer/pseuds/dakurlzzer





	Mascarade.

Dans un dernier grognement, Reaper se redressa, regardant Moira, assise juste à côté de la table d’opérations. L’irlandaise essuyait soigneusement sa pince, effaçant le sang presque noir du terroriste pour aller désinfecter l’instrument dans un long silence. 

« Tu devrais t’en remettre vite maintenant que j’ai retiré les balles. Tu n’as pas besoin de points de suture, comme d’habitude. J’en ai profité pour revérifier ton ADN. Rien n’a changé, tes gènes vont bien. »

Il ne répondit pas. C’était toujours la même chose. Il partait en mission, puis revenait blessé, se faisait soigner par la médecin pour qu’elle refasse toujours les mêmes gestes et qu’elle dise à peu près toujours les mêmes paroles. Reaper se sentait usé. Il la remercia et sortit de la pièce froide, jetant un dernier regard aux béchers et erlenmeyers contenant des solutions probablement aussi dangereuses que du poison. Il marcha lentement jusque dans sa chambre, trainant des pieds. Ses membres le faisaient souffrir. 

Le soldat avait encore frappé. Il avait encore tenté de le liquider. Tout en s’allongeant sur le lit et jetant un regard à ses plaies qui guérissaient à une vitesse fulgurante, entourées d’une petite fumée noire, il songea au justicier masqué. Il fallait mettre la main dessus et s’en débarrasser. La chose ne semblait pas facile, hélas. Gabriel continua de penser. Il détestait plus que tout au monde qu’on pose des obstacles devant lui. Ce vieux soldat aurait pu n’être qu’un petit caillou qu’il se serait empressé de dégager d’un coup de pied. Cependant, c’était bien plus compliqué. Plusieurs mois en arrières, il était frappé de plein fouet. Il s’était retrouvé touché par des projectiles beaucoup trop gros pour être de simples balles. Il s’agissait de petites roquettes. Il y en avait trois en tout, et Gabriel avait mis au moins trois jours à s’en remettre. 

De vieux souvenirs remontèrent dans l’esprit de Reyes. Le visage de Jack se reforma devant lui. Il se redressa brutalement, écarquillant les yeux en prenant une grande inspiration. Pourquoi se manifestait-il toujours autant dans son esprit ? Six ans. Cela faisait six ans qu’il avait disparu. Gabriel en était sûr, Jack était mort. Encore aujourd’hui, il se demandait pourquoi. Pourquoi avait-il fait ça ? Se laissant tomber à genoux sur le sol, prenant sa tête entre ses mains, il pleura. Silencieusement, tout d’abord, puis… de lourds sanglots s’emparèrent de lui. Sa respiration se saccada, sa trachée faisant des bruits d’asthmatique. Son visage défiguré était recouvert de larmes, et son expression ne faisait que le rendre encore plus laid. Lorsqu’il rouvrit les yeux, il se retrouvait face au seul miroir présent dans sa chambre. Pris d’une crise d’angoisse, dégoûté par son propre visage, il donna un coup violent à la vitre qui vola en éclats. Il revit à nouveau du sang noir couler sur sa peau. 

C’était une malheureuse habitude. Voir son propre sang. Tous les jours. Sans exception. Tout ceci le fatiguait, l’épuisait. La situation le tuait à petit feu. Ecroulé, à deux doigts de s’allonger par terre, Gabriel ne cessa ses sanglots. Il ne contrôlait plus rien et n’avait même pas remarqué qu’il était en train de remplir la pièce de cette fumée noire si caractéristique de lui-même. 

Debout devant la porte de la chambre de Reaper, la française écoutait avec un air impassible. Les bras croisés, seule, complètement impuissante, elle ne savait comment réagir. Alors elle se mit assise sur le sol, le dos collé contre la porte, le regard dans le vide. Elle ne parla pas pendant un long moment. Lorsque les cris de Reyes se calmèrent, elle se décida enfin à hausser un peu la voix. 

« Encore lui ? »

L’accent français de l’assassine ne manqua pas de surprendre le concerné. Il releva lentement la tête, puis rampa vers la porte pour se coller pitoyablement contre celle-ci. Un simple grognement sortit de sa bouche, entrecoupant deux hoquètements. 

« Oublie-le. »

Gabriel releva lentement la tête et ferma les yeux. Oublier Jack ? Oublier ce qu’il lui avait fait ? Oublier ce qu’ils avaient vécu ensemble ? Cela rimait avec oublier Overwatch, Blackwatch, Ana, Jesse et… tout le reste. Il lui restait toujours Moira, mais ce n’était plus la même chose depuis qu’ils étaient dans la Griffe. Le comportement de l’irlandaise était devenu bien plus malsain qu’il ne l’était encore. Ce n’était plus la même. Elle aussi était morte en même temps qu’Overwatch. 

Il se souvint alors des derniers moments de Jack. De son dernier regard avant de s’éteindre. De ses derniers mots avant de s’écrouler sur le sol. De son expression faciale au moment où son âme quitta son corps. Gabriel poussa un long hurlement de douleur, une douleur qu’il ne pouvait expliquer. Une douleur qui le déchirait. Gabriel hurlait. Pas Reaper. Pas Reyes. Gabriel. En ce moment même, il était redevenu l’homme qu’il avait été. L’homme qui était censé être mort depuis des années. 

Amélie, toujours assise à même le sol du couloir, écoutait en silence. Les bras le long du corps et la tête penchée en arrière, elle ne put s’empêcher de repenser à Gérard. Elle murmura pour elle le prénom de son défunt mari et se releva. Surprenant qu’elle regrette la mort de son époux ? Pas tant que ça. Depuis le début, on lui avait fait porter le chapeau en laissant croire aux médias ainsi qu’au reste du monde que c’était elle la coupable. Qui avait un jour avoué explicitement que c’était elle ? Qui avait revendiqué cela ? Personne. C’était clair dans son esprit, maintenant. Amélie Lacroix était innocente. Victime elle-même d’un complot au sein de la Griffe qui avait pris une ampleur incroyable. Certes, Moira était une grande scientifique. Mais elle ne pouvait pas toujours tout réussir. Et sans même s’en rendre compte, elle avait pitoyablement échoué. Toutes ces expériences avaient agi sur le corps d’Amélie. Qui avait dit que cela avait une influence sur son esprit ? Gabriel était au courant. Forcément. 

Au final, la Griffe, c’est quoi ? Une organisation entièrement formée de gens qui se voilent la face ? Non, en fait non. Pas entièrement. Toute cette négativité ainsi que ces actions, ces costumes, toute cette… mascarade… n’étaient qu’une simple comédie. 

Qui sont les agents de la Griffe ? Des vétérans, des âmes abandonnées, des veufs, des veuves, des blessés. Etaient-ils heureux ? Absolument pas. Etait-ce important ? Non. Pourquoi étaient-ils là alors ? Personne ne le sait vraiment. Gabriel était-il là pour se venger ? Même lui ne le savait pas. Pourquoi se venger ? Tout ceci n’était qu’une grosse blague. Ou un cauchemar. Reyes rêvait de se réveiller. 

Amélie n’avait pas bougé. Un bruit se manifesta de l’autre côté de la porte. Du verre qui se brise. Gabriel avait brisé la vitre de la fenêtre cette-fois ? Elle se releva, commençant à réellement s’inquiéter pour le californien. C’était verrouillé. Il avait verrouillé la porte. 

De son côté, Gabriel n’avait pas bougé. Ce n’était pas lui qui avait brisé la glace de la fenêtre. Il releva lentement la tête, écarquillant les yeux en reconnaissant la silhouette du soldat. Le Soldat 76. Gabriel se redressa, à genoux devant lui. L’homme masqué en face de lui, armé de son fusil à impulsions, s’approcha. 

« Bonsoir, Gabriel. »

Cette voix. Non. Ce n’était pas possible. L’agent de la Griffe se recula en tremblant, n’en croyant pas ses oreilles. Il la reconnaissait entre mille. De nouvelles larmes perlèrent aux coins de ses yeux. Il secoua la tête, ses yeux pratiquement exorbités. 

« Jack, non – »

Un premier coup au visage. Il venait de se prendre la crosse de son fusil en plein dans le visage. Du liquide noir coula sur sa joue. Ecroulé par terre, le crâne contre la porte, il n’osait plus bouger. Un sentiment étrange lui prit les tripes. Il se sentait si heureux et triste en même temps. 

« Jack… »

Il n’eut pas le temps de continuer. Plusieurs autres coups. De pieds, de poings, de crosse. Son corps souffrait encore. Abruti, dans un état d’hébétude, il se contentait de regarder Jack. 

Le Soldat pointa son arme vers la tête de Gabriel après avoir retiré son masque. Les craintes du californien s’avérèrent réelles. C’était lui. Jack. Son Jack. Il reconnaissait son visage. Il se mit à sourire doucement. Il n’avait même plus peur. Plus rien n’importait. Seule la vie du blond comptait. 

« Tu es vivant. »

Gabriel sembla reconnaître une expression attristée sur le visage du vétéran, mais même lui n’était pas sûr. Il était si faible. Amélie, de son côté, était partie chercher de l’aide pour défoncer la porte. 

Un bruit retentit dans le silence du bâtiment. Une impulsion. Des mini-roquettes. Trois, pour être exactes. Puis un début de hurlement de tristesse, d’une douleur mentale. Et plus rien. 

 

Lorsqu’Amélie et Akande purent enfin entrer dans la chambre. La française eut du mal à ne pas craquer devant une telle scène. Le corps inerte de Gabriel – du moins ce qu’il en restait – allongé par terre. Il ne lui restait plus que le bas du visage. Le reste était éparpillé sur le sol dans une flaque noire et rouge, de la fumée noire s’émanant de ce corps. Des morceaux de chair, d’os et de cervelle gisaient çà et là dans la pièce. 

Amélie ne put se retenir plus longtemps.  
Une larme coula sur son visage.  
Cette scène devait être une mascarade.  
Oui. Ça ne pouvait pas être réel.  
Une. Simple. Mascarade.


End file.
